The Medical College of Wisconsin (MCW) has emerged as a leading academic research center in the development and application of functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI). Since the inception of fMRI in 1992, a unique combination of facilities (including 0.5, 1.5 and 3.0 Tesla MR scanners), research environment, engineering and scientific expertise has developed at MCW. A hallmark of fMRI research is the integrated, multidisciplinary approach to systems neuroscience together with expertise in MR physics and signal processing. The proposed Training Program in Functional Neuroimaging will provide pre- and post-doctoral training applying the tools of biophysics, applied mathematics and signal processing to basic and clinical problems in neuroscience. The proposed Training Program will operate as a separate track within the Biophysics Graduate Program at MCW, an interdisciplinary Ph.D. program with 31 faculty in 13 departments. Currently, 10 of the 24 students in the program are performing MRI or FMRI research; the proposed Program will increase student participation by about 50%. Fifteen postdoctoral or medical fellows are currently training in fMRI with this Program adding new positions over the training period. Thirteen primary training faculty, all with appointments in the Biophysics Graduate Program, will serve as predoctoral preceptors and postdoctoral mentors. Dr. James Hyde, Director of the Biophysics Research Institute and Chair of the Biophysics Graduate Program will serve as the Training Program Director, thereby assuring a high degree of administrative focus to the Training Program. Seven well-established scientific experts will supplement the primary faculty by providing didactic, laboratory and/or clinical training to add breadth and depth to the Program. Both primary and associated faculty will serve on dissertation committees along with one external member of national stature. Three areas of research expertise and training have been identified: 1) basic and clinical systems neuroscience, 2) MR signal acquisition, image analysis and signal processing and 3) microvascular cerebral regulation. The objectives of the Training Program are to prepare trainees for careers in research in systems neuroscience and functional neuroimaging, to provide trainees with knowledge and skills to identify and solve cutting edge problems in systems neuroscience, and to provide trainees with communications skills required for effective written and oral transmission of scientific information. A plan is described for evaluating the success of the program in meeting these objectives.